Death Trap
by seirra
Summary: A girl mutant joins the brotherhood and sets out to destroy the human race. The Xmen must find out how to stop her before she destroys them all!
1. A new mutant

At the brotherhood Magneto had brought someone for them. A young girl, her name was Sandra. "This girl  
  
has a lot of talent, and she'll will be staying her with you." "Which means you better take care of her."  
  
Mystiqe said. "Why won't you be here?" Lance asked. "No, Mystique and I have some business to attend  
  
to but we will be back soon." Magneto said. Pietro went over to his father. "What exactly does she do?" he  
  
asked. "Its actually quite amazing." he said "Her powers are similar to mine, of course she's not as advanced  
  
as me." "Magneto, we need to go, we can't.."Mystiqe was saying but Magneto cut her off. "Your right!  
  
Pietro, make sure the X-men don't come meddling around here. Xavier probaly already senses something."  
  
"What do you mean? Whats going on?" Toad asked "Theres no time to explain. You'll find out when we're  
  
back." And then they left "Do you know whats going on?" Toad asked Sandra. He noticed a fly and caught  
  
it with his tounge. Sandra gave him a disgusted look and went upstairs. "Nice talking to you!" he shouted  
  
"Good going Toad, you scared her off." Blob said.  
  
"Its not like I did it on purpose."  
  
"Come on guys, we got school." Lance said  
  
"What about that girl. I thought we were spouse to watch her?" Blob said  
  
"I'll stay." Pietro volunteered  
  
"Whatever. See you later." Lance said as him and the others left.  
  
Pietro went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey girl..are you in there? he shouted  
  
She thrust open the door making him fall back. She looked at him then said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
She went into Mystiqe's bedroom and closed the door. "I'll be here if you need me." he shouted. Then as he  
  
went downstairs he said, "Bitch."  
  
"There she is." Magneto said  
  
"Is she alone." Mystiqe asked  
  
"Yes now hurry! Before its to late."  
  
Mystiqe changed into Scott and went over to Rouge  
  
"Rouge, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Not here." Scott/Mystiqe grabbed Rouge's arm pulling her to were she and Magneto were  
  
"Whats this about?"  
  
Mystiqe changed back into her self.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked as she started to back away and bumped into Magneto. Before  
  
Rouge could do anything, Magneto gave her some sort of shot and Rouge fell to the ground. 


	2. Plans

Rouge was starting to wake up  
  
"Its almost time." Magneto said with a grin  
  
He turned to Mystiqe "My plan is going perfectly." he annouced  
  
"So it is." Mystiqe said  
  
"Whats going on?" Rouge asked "What do you want?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Magneto said  
  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Magneto only laughed. He turned to Mystiqe "Ready?"  
  
She nodded her head. He raised his arms so the chained Rouge would have to followed. She franticly looked   
  
around. There was nothing that could help her. And her hands were tightly in the chains, it was then when   
  
she noticed her gloves were missing. "My gloves." she whispered then looked at Magneto and Mystiqe.   
  
Magneto was using his power to guide her but she wasn't close enough to touch him. 'I should try to   
  
distract him, but how?" she thought as he lead her down the hallway  
  
  
  
Pietro was shocked. Everyone in the Brotherhood seemed to like Sandra. 'How could they like her?' he   
  
thought. 'She must of done something to them.' "I'll find out." he said out loud. "Find out what?" Sandra   
  
asked. She was behind. "Nothing." he said. Sandra didn't belive him. "Your in my way." she said pushing   
  
him. That really angered him and he got up and punched her right in the face. She looked at him ."You'll   
  
regret that." she said. She stared at him and slowly walked out of the room 


	3. Default Chapter

***AUTHORS NOTE***  
  
This was originaly a fic for X-men the movie but I decided to change it X-men Evolution because I thought it made make more sense. I just started watching X-men Evolution so if you see any mistakes please tell me. I also changed a few things in the story. So enjoy! (and review) :-)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (cept the ones I make up) or the show  
  
Something was coming, something evil. Professor Xavier could sense it. He didnt know exactly what it was but he knew it would bring pain and destruction. He closed his eyes trying hard to concentrate but it was gone now. He sighed sadly. This thing was bad, it could destory everything. He then mently called all his X-Men for a meeting to come to his office.  
  
"Profesor, what's going on?" Scott asked  
  
"I think Magneto is planning something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The feeling went away before I could find out."  
  
"Do you think it could be serious?" Jean asked  
  
"Yes, which is why you must all train harder than you ever had before!"  
  
"Don't worry Profesor, we will." Scott said  
  
"I know you will, now go. I need to use Cerebro (sp?)."  
  
  
  
Scott and the others decided to practice in the training room. Storm and Logan were watching from   
  
above. The room started shaking and things were shooting out of the wall. Cyclops blasted them up.   
  
A boulder came crashing down to wear Kitty and Rouge were but Kitty was able to save them and   
  
Cyclops blew up the boulder. Storm smiled happily as she watched.'They're doing well.' she thought .   
  
Scott kept blasting at things with his eyes while Jean would move things out of the way. Rouge fell to   
  
the ground and was almost crushed but Kurt came just in time. When they were finished they were, so  
  
exhausted. The Profesor still wasn't sure of what was coming but he was certain it had something to   
  
do with Magneto and Mystique. Kitty offered to talk to Lance the next day at school to see if she   
  
could find out anything and the others agreed to be on the lookout for anything suspious. 


	4. Sandra's Past

****Author's Note****  
  
Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've just been so busy. Anyone thanks to  
  
everyone who reviwed! I appreciate it, so please keep up with the reviews!! Anyways the  
  
begining of this chapters, gives you a more information of Sandra and her past and how she came  
  
to meet Magneto and join the brotherhood. And explains her powers as well! So enjoy  
  
"Sandra your up!" one of the girls shouted  
  
Sandra sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair and makeup looked fine and her  
  
clothes...well they didn't really matter since she'd be taking them off anyways. She hated her  
  
job. She's heard so many people say it, 'But at least I have good reason.' she thought.   
  
"Why don't you just quit?" her friend Tiffany would always tell her. But Sandra needed the money  
  
She was basically poor. She didn't even have a real home. She just lived in some brokendown   
  
house that was supposed to be offlimits to the public. Of course none of her friends new this.  
  
She was to embaressed to tell them. Also she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.  
  
"I need to be independent she said." Then as she heard her music. She went on stage, and heard  
  
the shouts of horny men, young and old. They disgusted her. Many of them were married, yet they  
  
still came. Some would try to flirt with her, brought her flowers, and tried to get with her. She  
  
hated them all.  
  
  
  
It was her parent's fault she had to live like this. When they found out she was a mutant, they  
  
kicked her out, with no money, food, or anything, just the clothes on her back. But she didn't   
  
miss them. She just hated them, like the rest of the world. The only person she didn't hate was  
  
her little sister, Amanda. Amanda is only four. Sandra often wondered what her parent's told   
  
Amanda bout her leaving. "Probaly made up some lie." she would say.  
  
She got far away from her hometown,and came here. GOt a job as a stripper. She met Tiffany, who  
  
was the reason she got the job. Tiffany was the first person to actually be nice to hurt and  
  
treat her like a human-being, even after she found out Sandra was a mutant. Tiffany just thought  
  
it was the coolest thing ever. Tiffany, was a stripper but quit because of her brother Bill. Bill  
  
was always after Sandra to quit, but she refused. 'I need the money.' Sandra would say otherwise  
  
I wouldn't do this  
  
Bill, he was such a great guy. Well sometimes anyways. He could be a total asshole at times but  
  
at least he didn't try to change and he didn't care she was a mutant either. He always offered to  
  
give Sandra money but she was to proud to take it  
  
When Sandra was done she went back to the dressing room and counted her money "$150" Sandra said  
  
sounding a bit mad. '$150 'aint gonna do nothing' she thought  
  
"Troubled?" a voice asked  
  
"I don't do no private shows." Sandra said turning around and looked stunned as she saw the guy  
  
"Is it just me or are you floating in the air?"  
  
the man laughed. "Sandra,sandra."  
  
"What do you want? she asked  
  
"I've been watching you. I know of your gift....and your hatred for this world. The humans, they  
  
just don't understand. They think us mutants are filith. They want us dead. And they will do  
  
anything to make this happen. Which is why we must get rid of them, all of those humans. Make  
  
this a mutant world"  
  
"Ok...." Sandra said looking a bit confused as well as scared  
  
"Sandra, you don't need to fear me. I'm asking you to join me. There are others who you'd live  
  
with. I'm not gonna lie, the place isn't that great but it is better than were your living now.  
  
And best of all you can quit this job. You won't need money after....well tell me this. Will you  
  
join with me and my team?  
  
Sandra hesitated. What he was saying was a bit strange. And she wasn't sure if she wanted all  
  
humans to die...but still what could it hurt to try? She wouldn't have to have this job and  
  
she could get out of that shithole she was living.  
  
"Yes, I'll join with you."  
  
Magneto grinned evily. Then come with me he said and he held out his hand and she took it  
  
"I have some business to take care of but once I get back I will train you. I know you can controll  
  
that of mangetics like I. Together we will be invunrable."  
  
"Sounds great....so how soon are we gonna destroy the world? Cause I'm kinda hungry right now and  
  
was hoping to get a Mcdonalds before."  
  
Magneto laughed. "Your a funny one" he said  
  
"Once we destory the world, we can have anything we want. We'll take from the human's homes. You  
  
can have the prettist clothes, the most expensive jewelery. Anything you want will be yours."  
  
"Cool." Sandra said smiling. 'This Magneto guy sounds great' she thought  
  
"Of course theres the X-men, who will try to stop us. That's were you come in."  
  
"Who are the X-men?"  
  
"They are a group of goody-goodies who do the right thing and think that the humans and mutants  
  
can live peacefully together."  
  
"They sound like a bunch of naive dummys."  
  
"What you must do is kill them all!!!!!"  
  
"Hey wait a minute. When you were talking about destorying the world ya didn't say anything about  
  
killing anyone.....pretend I didn't say that"  
  
"So, will you do it."  
  
"Yeah sure, why not."  
  
"Great."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Sandra, class is over" Pietro said snaping his fingers making her jump  
  
"Huh?" she said looking confused  
  
"It's time to go home. That was last class." He said roughly grabbing her arm and pulled her  
  
out of class  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" he asked  
  
"Nothing" she said pushing him away from her and walking away. he quickly raced in front of her  
  
"Were ya gonna Sandy"  
  
"Don't call me that?"  
  
"SANDYSANDYSANDY!!!" Pietro shouted at the top of his lungs  
  
"Wow, your a freak." Sandra said. Pietro's face turned red when he realized everyone was staring  
  
at him.  
  
"Come on, Lance is waiting for us." he mumbled  
  
"I got something else to do." she said  
  
"What with the x-men." he said sounding mad  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why the hell do you hang out with them..they'll change you..they'll...."  
  
"It's Magneto's plan. He didn't want anyone else to know."  
  
"What?!" Pietro said looking confused. "I think Magneto's losing his game."  
  
"He wants me to kill them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can't tell anyone. Magneto made me promise...if he found out"  
  
"I promise. But you gotta be careful. Professor Xavier and Jean can well read your mind."  
  
"Magneto and I already figured something out. He told me what I had to do."  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
"There's this metal chip thingy and well, and well he kinda put it in my head and he taught me  
  
how to control it so if someone were to read my mind they would only get the things I want them  
  
to know and wouldn't even reconize a block of any sort."  
  
"That's actually pretty good...but why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I...I just had to tell someone."  
  
They stare at each other for a moment and then "HEY SANDRA." They both glance over and see Kitty  
  
"Gotta go." Sandra mummbled and ran off  
  
Pietro watched her go. 'Damn she's hot' he thought 


	5. The Acolytes

Sandra sighed. 'This is so boring' she thought. 'Why did I have to let Magneto talk me into joining this? I was fine by myself...well   
  
sorta.' She sat down on a bench in the park. It was night out and she just had to get away from everything. The X-men kept on  
  
bugging her to join them and Pietro was being even more of an asshole, Toad was just plain annoying, and Blob...he didnt really  
  
bother her although she could never watch him eat. Lance didn't really bother her that much although he could be a bit of a jerk  
  
sometimes, to other people, not her. Suddenly she heard a strange buzz sound. "Oh Great," she mumbled and Magneto came   
  
flying down in front of her.   
  
"Sandra why aren't you with the others?"  
  
"I just wanted to be ALONE." she said hoping he'd get a clue and leave  
  
Magneto just chuckled. "Come with me. I have something to show you."  
  
"What?" she questioned  
  
"Come." he said walking away  
  
Sandra got up and followed he walked as far as the old parking lock and used his mangetic powers to open the gate and walked  
  
in, Sandra went in after him and they walked into an old broken down ware house  
  
"It is begining. Everything I told you...."he said  
  
Sandra eyes widened. Their were machines running and some strange mutants who she never met before. Mystque was also there  
  
but she was looking a bit unhappy.   
  
"These are the Acolytes." Magneto said  
  
"Uh,Ok...." Sandra said unsure of what his point was  
  
"They work for me, and they will help with the plan to distroy the human race!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He smiled evily  
  
"Ok." Sandra said again  
  
Magneto clapped his hands and the Acolytes came over  
  
"They are Sabertooth, Pyro, and Colossos" he said pointing at each one as he said their name then waved his hand and they went  
  
back to work  
  
"Is that all you wanted?" Sandra asked a bit rudely  
  
Magneto smiled again. "No, I want you to stay here for a bit...help the boys out....and when you get back to the brother hood, be nicer to Pietro. I've been watching you to and am unhappy by how you've been acting."  
  
"What about him?" Sandra whined  
  
"I've already talked to him and he's agreed to be nicer."  
  
"Fine I will to." Sandra grumbled  
  
"Good! I must be off now!" Magneto said and quickly left  
  
As soon as Magneto left Mystiqe hurried over to Sandra. "So what do you think?" she asked  
  
Sandra shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care, she just wanted to leave  
  
"Hmmmm." Mystiqe said turning to watch the boys  
  
"Do you think he can pull it off?" Sandra asked  
  
"If anyone can Magneto will." Mystiqe said  
  
"The X-men will try to stop him." Sandra said  
  
"Thats why we got you." Mystiqe said  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you tell the brotherhood of your plans?"  
  
"No,they just think I like the X-men"  
  
Mystiqe laughed. "Their a bit navie aren't they?"  
  
"Mangeto wants me to start dosent he?"  
  
"Yes, he says start with Scott."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But remember, you must leave Rouge and Kurt alone  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good, now go. You need to figure out what your gonna do."  
  
"Ok....bye." Sandra said and quickly left the warehouse. 


	6. Where's Rouge?

"Hey Lance! Wait up." Kitty shouted  
  
Lance turned around. "Oh hey Kitty."  
  
"So, how are you?" she asked  
  
"I'm fine." He replied  
  
"Done anything fun?"  
  
"Well..."he started to say but Blob and Toad inturpted  
  
"There you are man, we've been looking all over for you." Toad said  
  
"Yeah." Blob agreed  
  
"Oh. Well I'll see you later Kitty." Lance said and left with his friends  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Scott asked as he came up behind Kitty  
  
She jumped. "Oh Scott you scared me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its ok...and I didn't find anything out."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Hey weres Rouge?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I sorry her leaving with you this morning."  
  
"I didn't talk to her at all this morning."  
  
"But I saw you with her."  
  
Then they both looked at each other and said. "Mystiqe!"  
  
"Find the others. I'll look for Rouge." Scott said  
  
"Ok." Kitty said  
  
Kitty quickly tried to find the others. 'What would Mystiqe want with Rouge.' She wondered  
  
She then saw Jean talking to Kurt.  
  
"Hey guys." she shouted running towards them  
  
"hey Kitty." they said  
  
"Have you seen Rouge?" she asked  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Me and Scott think shes missing!"  
  
"What?!" Kurt shouted  
  
"I saw her leaving with Scott this morning but then Scott said he never did. We think it was Mystiqe"  
  
"What would Mystiqe want with Rouge?" Jean  
  
"I don't know. Thats what I was wondering." Kitty said  
  
"I'll get in touch with the Profesor. Maybe he'll know." Jean said running off  
  
"I'll look for Rouge." Kurt said  
  
"Scott already is. Help me find the others." Kitty said  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mystiqe asked  
  
"Of course I'am."  
  
"And Rouge won't get hurt?"  
  
"The girl will be fine. Stop worrying."  
  
Mystiqe looked back at Rouge. Mangneto had put her in chains so if she woke up to early she   
  
wouldn't escape  
  
"Your plan better work." she said  
  
"Oh it will...It will. 


	7. Sandra

Sandra had finally come downstairs. She looked through the refridgerator. "Don't you have anything  
  
edible?" she asked Pietro. "hmmm NO." he said. She glared at him and took a carton of milk out of the fridge  
  
and started drinking it. "You know most people use a glass." he said. "Yeah well I'm not like most people."  
  
she said. "When Magneto told me he was bringing a new person here he didn't mention what a bitch she  
  
was." "And he didn't say what an ass you were." she snapped back throwing the carton at him so milk  
  
spilled all over him. She went into another room and sat down to watch tv but it didn't really work. "Great  
  
your tv dosen't work either." she grumbled. "We get one channel in really good if you put the antena on  
  
your head and dance around. Wanna try?" Pietro said. For a second it looked like she would laugh, but  
  
instead she stood up and walked passed him. For the rest of the day she stayed up in Mystiqes room.  
  
When the others came home they asked about her. "I would of rather gone to school." was Pietro's  
  
response. The others had laughed at this. "She can't be that bad." Blob said "Oh she is, you just wait and  
  
see." Pietro said  
  
"Hey boys." they all jumped at this. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sandra said with a laugh. "Oh we  
  
weren't scared." Toad said. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!" she said. "Mystiqe gave me some  
  
money before she left. Do you all wanna grab a pizza or something?" Lance asked "Sure." she said smiling  
  
at them and Toad and Blob agreed to go. "No Way. I'm gonna stay here." Pietro said "Suit yourself." Lance  
  
said and they all left, Sandra was left and as she was leaving she gave Pietro the finger. "They'll see what a  
  
bitch she is." he mumbled, angrily glaring after them.  
  
A few hours later they came back and he heard laughter as they came in. "Sandra your the best." Blob was  
  
saying as Pietro run in. "Pietro you should of came with us. "Lance said. "Yeah this girl is off the  
  
hook!"Toad exclaimed. Pietro scowled and speed off without saying anything. "Wonder whats with him."  
  
Toad asked. "He dosen't like me." Sandra said sounding sad. "How can he not like you?" Blob asked  
  
sounding stunned. Sandra shook her head. "I don't know, but he was really mean to me today."  
  
"I'll stay home with you tomrow." Lance said. "Ok. I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night boys." Sandra said  
  
as she walked up the stairs. "I'll go find Pietro." Toad said and left the house. "I think I'm gonna turn in to."  
  
Lance said and headed upstairs.  
  
Sandra was in her room changing. She hated it here. 'Why did I ever let that Magneto talked me into  
  
coming here.' she thought. 'And why do they keep bothering me. Why can't they just leave me alone. Those  
  
guys are so annoying.' she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and began talking off her makeup.  
  
'Well has to be better than those X-men Magneto told me about. They sound like freaks!' 


	8. The search for Rouge

"I can't find her." Xavier said sounding worried  
  
"Its ok. You will." Storm said   
  
"Magneto must of done something so I couldn't."  
  
"What do you think they want with her?" Beast asked  
  
"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good."  
  
The Profesor sighed sadly. "I have to keep trying"  
  
"Logan will find her. Don't worry." Storm said  
  
"I hope he does."  
  
"I wish Logan would of let us go with him." Kitty said  
  
"Me to." Kurt said sounding gloomy.  
  
"I just hope she's ok." Kitty said  
  
Logan growled. He felt like he was close. When he got his hands on Mystiqe and Mangeto they'd be  
  
sorry and if they had hurt Rouge in any way....They just better have not. She was just a kid. He heard   
  
a rustling in the bushes but it turned out to be a squirrel. "Damnnit. Where the hell did they take her?"  
  
he said. Then he heard another noise and this time reconzied the smell. "Great." he muttered and   
  
turned around to face Sabertooth. "Wolverine." he said and jumped at him and began to attack. He   
  
threw Wolverine against a tree and began punching him in the face. Wolverine's claws slashed   
  
Sabertooth in the side and he growled in pain. "I 'aint got time for this." Wolverine said. "Well that's  
  
too bad." Sabertooth said coming towards him. 


	9. Worried

"Ow.' sandra said  
  
"sorry." he mummbled  
  
"You could be a little bit more senstive, Bill."  
  
He just laughed  
  
"Some boyfriend you are." she grumbled  
  
"You said yourself, you deserved."  
  
"So? and the ice is melting. Its getting me all wet."  
  
He remvoed the ice pack he had put on her eye and it revealed a black eye  
  
"Wow, you must of really pissed him off."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I still can't belive your still living there. i thought you'd woudln't even last a day."  
  
"Its not that bad."  
  
"You said it was a shithole."  
  
"Yeah well um."  
  
Bill just smiled and kissed her running his fingers through her long dark hair. They were intrupted by   
  
Sandra's friend Tiffany.  
  
"Opps, sorry." she said giggling  
  
"Its ok Tiff." Sandra said  
  
"Just thought you might be hungry." she said putting a tray on the table  
  
"Oh, I'm not really." she said but grabbed the food and stuffed her face  
  
Bill watched in amazement. "Damn woman."  
  
"Don't call me woman." she said punching him hard in the shoulder  
  
"Its not nice." Tiffany said  
  
"Do you wanna get out of here?" he whispered  
  
Sandra looked annoyed but nodded her head. He stood up and pulled her up with him. "We can go   
  
to that club you like." he said  
  
"Can I come too?" Tiffany asked  
  
"Sure." Sandra said and Bill gave her an angry look  
  
"Hee. I'll call the girls!" she said rushing upstairs  
  
"Oh great." Bill said sarcastily  
  
"There my friends." Sandra said  
  
"They're annoying."  
  
"Yeah well you were being an ass."  
  
"Hey are you gonna get in trouble for leaving?"  
  
"Oh do you not want to see me?"  
  
"Calm down. You know I wanna see you." he said kissing her  
  
"They can't tell me what to do. I don't care what they think."  
  
"Obivosly." he mummbled  
  
"What was that?" she demanded  
  
"Well uh uh um.."  
  
"They'll meet us there." Tiffany annouced as she came downstairs  
  
"Great! Lets go." Bill said putting his arm around Sandra. She shoved it off and went to the car  
  
"OOOOO. Shes mad at you." Tiffany said  
  
"Gee thanks I didn't notice."  
  
"You welcome." Tiffany said and went to the car  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wolverine growled angrily. Sabertooth wasn't backing down, not like he ever did.  
  
"Leave.me.alone!" he shouted as he punched him  
  
"Not a chance." Sabertooth said with a smile   
  
Sabertooth began run towards him but Wolverine jumped out of the way and Sabertooth knocked   
  
headon into a tree. Logan walked over to him and saw he had knocked himself unconsious  
  
"Good." Logan muttered and continued searching for Rouge. He had to be close. Magneto had   
  
probaly sent Sabertooth to stop him. He reached the top of a hill and saw a building. He closed his   
  
eyes and sniffed the air finally catching Rouge's sent.  
  
"Finally." he said running down the hill hoping he wasn't to late  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile everyone at the institue was worried  
  
"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Spyke asked  
  
"Maybe hes like on his way back now." Kitty said  
  
"Yeah maybe." Jean said thoughtfully  
  
"I'm so mad. We're supposed to be looking out for each other!" Scott said  
  
"It was Mystiqe. We didn't know it was her and neither did Rouge." Jean said  
  
"I still think Logan should of let him go with us."  
  
"I wish he would of to but he had his reasons."  
  
"He just sees us as kids." SCott said banging his fist on the table  
  
"Woh Scott, calm down." Evan said  
  
"Yeah, being angry won't help." Kurt said  
  
Profesor Xavier entered the room  
  
"Profesor, did you hear from Logan?" Kitty asked  
  
Xavier sighed. "No but I do need your help."  
  
"With what."  
  
"A new mutant has joined the brotherhood, a girl. I need you to find her and see if you can talk to   
  
her."  
  
"Can't this wait? We're all worried about Rouge." Scott said  
  
"No. I'm afraid not. She is very powerful. She is not at the full extent of her powers but when she does  
  
it will be bad for all of us."  
  
"We can't just go right up to the Brotherhood's home and get her." Kurt said  
  
"And we don't know what she looks like." Kitty said  
  
"Shes not at the Brotherhood. Shes at a club." Profesor said  
  
"We can't get into one! We're underage!" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"You won't be going in. You'll wait outside. Jean, you would have to use your powers to find her."  
  
"I'll try." Jean said  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if we waited for her to come to school? Or is she to old?" Kurt asked  
  
"No, she is your age but we can't be certain she would go to school."  
  
"Why I don't go to the Brother hood tomrow to "see Lance" and then see what the girl looks like and   
  
everything." Kitty said  
  
"Yeah, thats better. I'd rather wait here to find out about Rouge." Scott said  
  
"Well, ok. " the profesor said. He then left and went to use cerebro  
  
Before he put it on he said to himself. 'I hope I am wrong because if I'm not it could be the end of the   
  
world.' 


	10. What happened to Rouge

They entered a room were a woman was lying on the floor. For a second Rouge thought that woman   
  
was dead but saw her start move. "Shes begining to wake up." Mystiqe said sounding worried.  
  
"Good" Mangeto said with an evil smile. He brought Rouge over to were the woman was. "What  
  
are you going to do to me?" Rouge asked sounding scared. Magneto only laughed. "Just given you a   
  
little advancement...and getting rid of an old friend." Rouge did not like the sound of this and tried to  
  
move but Mangeto's power was to strong with her. He than brought Rouge's hand's and put it on the  
  
woman's face. Rouge heard the woman screaming and tried to pull away but Magneto wasn't letting   
  
her. Rouge could feel the power rushing into her. "Stop, please stop." she screamed. It was when  
  
the woman fell down, dead did Magneto finally let her go. Rouge fell to the ground crying. "Lets go,  
  
Wolverine should be here soon." Mangeto said. Mystiqe went to check on Rouge but Magneto   
  
grabbed her arm. "Shes fine, besides we don't want to be here when she realizes what happened.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes after they left, Logan entered the room. "Rouge." he shouted and ran over to her  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"I think so." she said her voice shaking  
  
Logan helped her up.  
  
"We gotta get you back to the institute." he told her  
  
Rouge nodded her head in agreement but was scared to go back there  
  
"What about her." she said pointing to the woman. Logan looked the woman over  
  
"I think she's dead." he said  
  
"Nooooo." Rouge shouted, tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Its ok." he said holding her  
  
"Its all my fault." she kept repeating  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They made me." she whispered  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Magneto and Mystiqe."  
  
"What did they make you do?"  
  
"Absorb her powers.....they wouldn't let me let go."  
  
Logans face turned pale.  
  
"We need to get you back to the institue quick."  
  
He picked up Rouge and carried her  
  
"They left you here?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, they knew you were coming."  
  
"They did huh?" he said frowning  
  
Rouge didn't answer, she had fallen asleep.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile the others were out searching for Sandra. They were feeling a little bit afraid since they  
  
the Profesor had told them she was dangerous, and she would probaly be with the brotherhood which  
  
would not be a good thing  
  
"Remember, when we find her don't make any sudden movements or exhbit our powers. We need to  
  
show her we're the good guys." Scott said  
  
"I think we should split up." Jean said  
  
"Good idea- Kitty and kurt you go downtown. Evan you check out the streets. Jean and I will look at all the stores and stuff like that." scott said  
  
"We'll meet back here in two hours. If you run into trouble call us on these." Jean said holding a small walkie talkie that Xavier had given them all  
  
"Cool." Kurt said grabbing his and looking at it with great excitment  
  
"Yeah....well we should her going." SCott said and they all left to search for Sandra  
  
Sandra was walking on the streets alone. When they were in one of the clubs she had gotten into a big  
  
fight with Bill and left. Tiffany offered to walk around with her but Sandra felt like being alone. Bill pissed her off alot. 'Hes being such a jerk lately.' she thought  
  
"Yo, there she is." Toad said hopping over to her  
  
"Hey Sandra where'd you go?" Blob asked  
  
"Out" she answered  
  
"Your not suposed to leave. Magneto going to be really angry." Pietro said with a smirk  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
Jean had heard the comotion and saw the brotherhood standing around a girl. She hit SCott in the shoulder. "That must be her." she said. They quickly called for the others to meet them and walked over to the Brotherhood  
  
"Oh look its the X-men." Lance said  
  
"Where's the rest of your friends." Lance asked  
  
"Oh don't worry they're are there way." Scott said  
  
Scott started to put his hand to his glasses to blast the ray of lights at Lance but Jean stopped him  
  
"Scott! Remember what the Profesor said!"  
  
"Yeah remember what the Profesor said." Blob said mocking Jean  
  
"We just came to talk to her." Jean said pointing at Sandra  
  
Pietro ran in front of Sandra. "Well you can't." he said  
  
Sandra pushed him out of the way and he fell to the ground  
  
"What do you want?" she asked  
  
"We're here to tell you about the X-men." Jean said  
  
"I already know about the X-men." she said  
  
"Not what you need to know. You shouldn't listen to what the others have said about us. They're probaly all lies. We're the good guys." Scott said  
  
"Whatever, I don't care." Sandra said but Scott stopped her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. He let go when he saw her eye  
  
"OMG. What happened to your eye?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
"Pietro punched me." she said  
  
Scott and Jean looked stunned. Then the other X-men appeared. "We're here!" Kurt said  
  
"Oh great, more X-men." Lance said  
  
"Listen, just come with us. You can meet the Profesor and everyone else, its a really nice place." Scott said  
  
Before Sandra could say anything, Pietro raced over pushing Sandra casuing her to fall hard on the ground. He got right in Cyclops face  
  
"Sorry, she dosen't go with losers."  
  
"Which is why we wanna take her with us." Kurt said angrily  
  
The shocked looked on the Brother hoods face was very funny but when Pietro had pushed Sandra she had scraped her hands and they really hurt and were bleeding. She looked at them with a frown on her face  
  
"OK thats it!" Lance shouted and began making the ground shake  
  
They began fighting each other. Sandra still was on the ground examing her hands. They were cute pretty badly. Sudenly everyone stopped. She looked up and realized Magneto and Mystiqe had arrived.  
  
"Now, now whats going on here?" Magneto asked  
  
"Just have a lil' rumble." Toad said hopping around  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in." he said his eyes resting on Sandra  
  
"She left without telling us." Pietro said  
  
"I was bored." Sandra said  
  
"Come on, lets go back." Magneto went over to Sandra to help her up  
  
"What happened to your hands?" he asked  
  
"Pietro pushed me." she said  
  
He turned over and glared at Pietro.  
  
"It was an accident!" he said  
  
Magneto did not answer. He looked at the x-men  
  
"Until next time." he said and they all left leaving the x-men staring after them speechless. 


	11. Kitty talks to Lance

Everyone was relived to have Rouge back. They all were taking turns visiting her in the hospital. Kurt and Kitty were the ones who visited her the most. And Logan stayed by her side most of the time. Rouge still didn't tell them what happened. Only Logan and the Profesor knew. She was scared to tell her friends but she knew she would have to tell them evantually, they would probaly find out soon anyways.   
  
It was hard to control her new powers. Sometimes at night she would fly up into the air and not be able to get back down. She already had accidently punched a hole in the wall. She didn't even mean to do that. The Profesor had told her he would help get her new powers under control. Rouge was very thankful for this. She was afraid he would be mad.  
  
"Its time to eat!!!!!!!!!!" she looked up and saw Kurt had popped into her room  
  
"I'm not hungry." she said  
  
"Don't worry! Storm made it!" he said  
  
"Well in that case..." she sat up and took the plate from him  
  
"So tell me more about this new girl." she said between bites  
  
"I already told you everything!"  
  
"It just seems strange that she didn't try to fight you."  
  
"Maybe she was to tired." Kurt suggested  
  
"Yeah." Rouge said  
  
Logan then entered the room. "I bought you a magazine." he grumbled  
  
"Thanks." she said and read the tile. 'Is the wedding still on?- Jlo and Ben....Who cares' she thought but flipped through it anyways. There were problay some other articles that would intrest her.  
  
Logan glared at Kurt." I was just leaving!" Kurt said and popped out. Rouge rolled her eyes and continued looking through the magazine.  
  
Kurt decided to go outside and saw that Kitty and Scott were getting into Scott's car.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"We're paying a visit to the Brotherhood." Scott said  
  
"Actually, I just am." Kitty said  
  
"Kitty's gonna go to 'see Lance' (Scott made air quotes at that ) but she'll really be there to check out the new girl to see what her powers are and everything."  
  
"Why can't the Profesor just use that Cerebro thingy?" Kurt asked  
  
"For some reason its like not working." Kitty said  
  
"Thats weird." Kurt said  
  
"The Profesor suspects it has something to do with Magneto."Scott said  
  
"Well good luck!" Kurt said  
  
When they arrived at the Brotherhood's home Scott parked the car away's down and Kitty nervously walked up to the door. Thankfully it was Lance who answered it.  
  
"Kitty!" he said sounding suprised  
  
"Hey Lance. I just like wanted to see you." she said  
  
"Really?" he asked still sounding suprised  
  
"Well yeah...Can I come in?"  
  
"Um...."Lance said and looked over his shoulder. "I think it would be better if I came out here."  
  
"Okay." Kitty said trying to sound happy about it  
  
They sat down on the steps  
  
"So...how have you been?" he asked  
  
"Um Fine." she said  
  
'Damnit.' Scott said to himself as he watched from afar. 'She needs to get inside!'  
  
"You've been busy. With that new mutant and all." Kitty said  
  
Lance stood up suddenly, very angry. "Thats why your here!" he shouted  
  
"No, no its not. I wanted to see you." she said  
  
"You lying bitch. DOn't ever come here again." And he went in and slammed the door  
  
'UH oh' Scott said as he watched Kitty phase through the door  
  
"Lance don't be angry. What you said not true." she told him  
  
"Just leave me alone." he said  
  
Sandra was upstairs in her room when she heard Lance shouting and came downstairs. She saw he was yelling at some girl and sat down on the stairs and watched them  
  
"Lance please."  
  
"You always do this."  
  
"I'm sorry, its just hard." she said  
  
"I'll never be good enough for you!" he said and began shaking the ground and Kitty fell to the floors, and Sandra fell down that stairs. When he saw that he appolized to her  
  
"Sorry Sandra." he mumbled and helped her up.  
  
"Whos that?" she asked pointing at Kitty  
  
"No one. She was just leaving." Lance said  
  
"I'm Kitty Pyrde." Kitty said and held out her hand. Sandra stared at her for a second then shook it. By now the rest of the brotherhood was watching. Pietro looked really pissed  
  
"There's a sail at Forever 21." Sandra said suddenly. Kitty looked really excited.  
  
"Lets go!" Sandra said to Kitty and they left in Lances jeep.  
  
"What the fuck!" Lance shouted when he saw her leaving with his car.  
  
Toad laughed. "Dude she just took your car."  
  
"Shut up." Lance said and went in his room and slammed the door  
  
"I'm hungry." Fred said and went into the kitchen to get something to eat  
  
"Geuss its just you and me. Wanna play Checkers?" Toad said to Pietro  
  
Pietro glared at him then raced out of the house after Sandra  
  
"And now its just me." Toad said sadly. Then hopped to his room  
  
Sandra and Kitty got to the mall pretty quickly and as they entered Forever 21 they saw that Pietro was there waiting. Much to the suprise of Kitty, Sandra walked right past him ignoring him. "Sandra its time to come home." he said. "I'm busy." she said to coldly  
  
"OMG, this top would look so cute on you!" Kitty said holding up a nice black shirt  
  
"I like it." Sandra said taking it from her and looking at it.  
  
"I love sales." Kitty said happily  
  
"Hello? I said its time to go." Pietro said sounding angrier then before  
  
"I'm gonna go try these on." she said to Kitty  
  
"I'll wait outside." Pietro told her  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." she said loud enough for others to her. They looked at Pietro and laughed. She quickly went into one of the dressing rooms. She was so mad that Pietro was there. 'What the hell is his problem anyways?' she thought. She looked at her self in the mirror. 'This does look kinda cute on me. Kitty was right.' she thought. She tried on the rest of the outfits and ended up buying a lot, so did Kitty.  
  
"Can we go now?" Pietro whined. Sandra was still ignoring but she did let him in the car. Of course it was very uncomfortable because of all the bags.  
  
"Were do you live?" Sandra was asking Kitty  
  
"I live at the Institue. Its a really neat place for mutants. Profesor Xavier is awesome! You would like it there." Kitty said  
  
Sandra didn't answer.  
  
Kitty continued talking. "You should stop by sometime and visit."  
  
"Maybe someday after school." Sandra said  
  
"Your going to school?" Kitty and Pietro said at the same time. Kitty sounded happy. Pietro sounded angry and disgusted.  
  
"Yeah." Sandra said  
  
"Aren't you to old." Pietro said  
  
"I'm 18, almost 19." Sandra said  
  
"Cool! I can't wait. I hope we're in some classes togther." Kitty said  
  
They arrived at the Institue and Kitty got out and got her bags.  
  
"I'll see you around." she said waving goodbye to Sandra. Sandra smiled and waved back  
  
'I'm glad I have good news to give.' Kitty thought.  
  
She ran inside and called out for the Profesor. Kurt popped in.  
  
"Whats with the bags?" he asked  
  
"Oh? Can you take them in my room please. It would be much easier for you." she said  
  
"Sure thing." Kurt said taking her bags then popped out. Kitty walked into the Profesor's office  
  
"Hi Profesor!" she said brightly  
  
"Kitty. Hello."  
  
"I have some good news for you." she told him  
  
"About the new mutant?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't find out her powers but her name is Sandra and she's gonna be going to school with us and she might drop by the Institue sometime to meet you."  
  
"Thank you Kitty. Thats very helpful." The Profesor smiled as he said it and tried to look happy but inside he knew it wasn't really good news. She was a strong mutant, probaly stronger than Mangeto. He didn't tell anyone what he had just found out today by using Cerebro. He didn't want to scare anyway. But he knew he needed to tell them. Magneto was already begining the war. He killed Ms. Marvel by using Rouge. And now his next target would be the Institue but he wouldn't be doing the killing, Sandra would. 


	12. School for Sandra

***AUTHOR"S NOTE****  
  
Tomomrow I'm going to be going to college so this will be the last update for a while. Once I get use to everything I'll start updating again  
  
Sandra felt a little nervous as she walked into through the school doors. She never was a great   
  
student, which was why she dropped out. "Hey Sandra!" She saw Kitty running towards her with  
  
some other people.  
  
"These are like, some of my friends!" Kitty said  
  
"Hi." Sandra said smiling at them  
  
"I'm Scott and this is Jean." Scott said  
  
"I'm Kurt." Kurt said waving his hand in her face  
  
"And I'm Evan." Evan said trying to sound cool  
  
"Hi." Sandra said again. "I'm Sandra."  
  
"Did you like, get your classes yet?" Kitty asked  
  
"Yeah." Sandra said handing her a piece of paper and they all crowded in to look  
  
"Your in my history class!" Kitty said sounding happy  
  
"And mine and Jean's math class!"  
  
"Yay your in my english class." Kurt said  
  
"And me gym class!" Evan said still trying to sound cool  
  
"Thats great." Sandra said  
  
"Come on, I'll show you were everything is." Kitty said and they went off  
  
"Shes hott." Evan said  
  
"Yeah." Kurt agreed  
  
Scott thought she was hott too but didn't want to say that in front of Jean.  
  
"She seems nice." Jean said  
  
"Yeah she does." SCott said  
  
"I wonder why the Profesor is so afraid." Kurt said  
  
"Everyone try to sit near her and talk to her and find more about her." Scott said  
  
"I can try reading her mind." Jean said  
  
"Good idea." Scott said  
  
The bell rang and they all hurried off to their classes. Sandra and Kitty arrived in history class and  
  
Sandra saw that Lance was in it. She went to sit near him and Kitty went to sit near Sandra.  
  
"Do you like, have your books yet?" Kitty asked  
  
"No." Sandra said  
  
"You can share with me." and Kitty slid her desk over to Sandra's  
  
"Thanks." Sandra said  
  
The teacher introduced Sandra to the class then quickly made them go to work.  
  
"If you need help with anything ask me or my friends. We'll be glad to help you." Kitty whispered to Sandra.  
  
"K, I just might do that." Sandra said  
  
Kitty smiled at her. She was glad to make a new friend. She just hoped she would be able to get her  
  
to join the X-men.   
  
Sandra's next class was english and she saw Kurt was already in there and had saved her a seat. She  
  
smiled at him as she sat down next to him but her smile disappered as she saw Pietro walk in. "You  
  
don't like him, do you?" Kurt asked  
  
"No I don't." Sandra said  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"He's an asshole." Sandra said  
  
"I agree with that." Kurt said and Sandra laughed  
  
Pietro scowled at them and sat behind Sandra. He was going to say hi but then changed his mind.   
  
When class was over he pulled Sandra away from Kurt.  
  
"He's an X-men." Pietro said  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's the enemy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Sooooo, you can't talk to him, or any of the other x-geeks."  
  
"I can talk to them if I want to."  
  
"Well if you do then I'll have to talk to Magneto."  
  
Sandra held her tounge. She knew that Pietro would do that. She glared at him.  
  
"So what's it gonna be?" he asked  
  
"I have to get to my next class." Sandra said  
  
"And whats that?"  
  
"Gym." Sandra said and made a face cause she hated gym class  
  
"Really" Pietro said smiling. "Me too, lets go..and I'll be keeping my eye on you. If you talk to one of those x-geeks again I'll tell Magneto."  
  
"How old are you? Four?" Sandra said angrily.  
  
Pietro's smile disappered.  
  
"There gonna try to get you to join their team." he said  
  
"I don't care. I don't wanna be an x-man."  
  
"Glad to here that."  
  
"I can be friends with them if I want. Just because I'm friends with them dosen't mean I'm gonna leave the Brotherhood."  
  
"Fine, do what you want." Pietro said  
  
"I will."  
  
"...and I won't tell my dad." Pietro said.  
  
"Thanks." Sandra  
  
And togther then entered the gym. 


	13. A conversation with Magneto

It was nighttime. Sandra was at the park walking alone, thinking of what she must do. She was   
  
feeling all torn up inside. She knew she had to do what Magneto said. She didn't really like any  
  
of the X-men except for Kurt who she's not supposed to kill anyone. She really didn't like Evan  
  
or Scott. Scott seemed so bossy and Evan was just plain annyoing. But still she didn't know if  
  
she'd be able to kill them, or anyone else for that matter.   
  
Magneto would soon be getting on her case if she didn't carry out his plans. Just the other night  
  
he had came to her and told her to not kill Scott but kill him cause he needed some information  
  
that Scott might be carrying for Xavier. She was to torture him to get the information and then  
  
kill him. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Cold?!"  
  
She sighed and turned around. "Hello Magneto."  
  
"Out for a walk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Magneto smirked. "And just when were you thinking of kidnapping Scott for me?"  
  
"Tomomrow night." she said quickly  
  
"Magneto looked suprise. "And what exactly is your a plan?"  
  
"I think I'll just wing it."  
  
"Wing it?"  
  
Sandra shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"As long as you get him and make sure you cover it up so none of the X-men suspect anything." Magneto  
  
said  
  
"I already got that part covered." Sandra said  
  
"Really? And what is that?"  
  
"After I kidnap him I'm leaving a note saying he went to visit his brother. He late me borrow his  
  
chem notes so I know what his writing look like."  
  
Magneto clasped his hands together! "Brillant!" he shouted  
  
Sandra merely nodded  
  
"Just remember to bring him to the place we discussed and don't tell anyone!!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Really...because you already broke that by telling Pietro."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Yeah, well it's not like I told him that much and he is YOUR son."  
  
Magneto sighed. "Still I did not want him or the others to know yet."  
  
"He promised not to tell anyone."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Just make sure you don't blab anything else to him, or anyone else."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you...tomomrow night."  
  
Then Magneto left and Sandra stared after him. 


	14. Kidnapping Scott

"Hey Sandra," Are you ready to go?" Scott asked

"Oh. Um yes!" Sandra said

They walked to Scott's car and got in.

"So where did you want to go?" he asked as he started the car

"Somewhere private and isolated…I don't want anyone to hear," she said

"It can't be that bad." Scott said

"You'd be surprised." Sandra replied

"I know a place we can go," he said and they drove off

Scott was rather pleased when Sandra had come to him saying she needed someone to talk to. He thought this could be the chance to get her on their side. What Scott didn't know was what Sandra's real plan was.

Instead of writing a note Sandra decided to have Mystique talk to Evan to tell him he was going to visit his brother to see if he would come to the Institute to see if he would help him. She knew the plan would work, at least for a while. Because once the x-men all started to disappear they would have to get suspicious.

She looked over at Scott he was humming happily. "He's so pitiful" she thought but at the same time she actually felt sorry for what was going to happen…he did seem like a nice guy after all, even though he was a bit strange.

She shook her head. "I can't think like this. I gotta do what I gotta do because of Magneto. Besides I don't even know these people, I can't turn to them…and I don't want to leave" but she stopped at this thought because she refused to think of Pietro because she hated him and yet at the same time she didn't

The car stopped and Sandra looked around. She was so busy with the thoughts in her head she was not paying attention to where they were going. But that didn't really matter anyway. The Magneto and Sabertooth were supposed to be following at her. Sandra began to feel nervous.

"So what's up?" Scott asked her

"Well, I thought I should…I mean I wanted to tell you why I can't join the x-men." Sandra said

"Ok" Scott

"I killed people," she said "That's why Magneto wanted me to join him…it was an accident…I hadn't realized how strong my powers were and they would twice as hard with my emotions and I got so angry, I didn't know what had happened till it was to late."

"But Sandra, Professor Xavier can help you! He'll understand, He's a great guy he's helped us out so much."

Sandra looked up and saw Sabertooth inching towards them. Scott's back was towards him so he couldn't see him.

"Magneto has been really great to mean. My whole family had abandoned me when they found out I was a mutant but he came to me and took care of me," Sandra said

"Magneto's evil. He will hurt you if you ruin his plans. He might take care of you now but later on…"Scott trailed off

"You don't know that." Sandra said

"But" Scott started to say when Sabertooth finally came and picked up Scott with one hand and threw him on the ground

"Sorry to break up your dateeeeeeeee!" he roared

"Ew" Sandra said

But no one heard because the others were closing in

Sandra got out of the car. Sabertooth held Scott so he wouldn't move. Sandra walked towards them.

"Sandra…why?" Scott asked

Sandra didn't answer. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a cloth she had put chloroform on and put it on Scott's face and he passed out

"So that was your great plan?" Magneto asked

Sandra turned around to face him "Hey it worked didn't it?"

Magneto smiled. "Sabertooth get rid of the car, Sandra and I will take care of Scott."


	15. What's happening to Sandra?

Sandra sat in her room alone looking at herself in the mirror and sighed. For some reason she was feeling bad for what happened to Scott and she didn't understand why. She didn't even like him! She looked up at her gigantic poster of Orlando Bloom wondering what kind of torture Magneto was using on Scott.

As she was wondering this Mystique entered the room.

"You did well today," she said

Mystique looked around the room and started at the gigantic poster of Orlando Bloom.

"You've made the room so…interesting," Mystique said

"Mhmm," Sandra said not really listening

This worried Mystique. She could Sandra was upset and bothered by what happened with Scott and she knew Sandra was essential in destroying the X-men and if she got upset by Scott she might not go through with getting rid of the other x-men. Mystique knew she would have to talk to Magneto about this.

"What's happening with Scott?" Sandra asked suddenly

"Oh um, Magneto is questioning him about something." Mystique said

"Actually, I think I'm going to leave now, I need to see Magneto," Mystique continued

"Ok…bye." Sandra said and Mystique left

Sandra continued sitting looking when Pietro came in. When Mystique left she left the door opened. Sandra did not even notice him. She sighed again.

"Er…What's wrong?" he asked

Sandra jumped. "What are you doing in here?" she asked

This startled Pietro. Well the door was opened and it never is so I just was…" Pietro started to say but Sandra interrupted him

"That damn Mystique. Why the hell would she leave the fucking door opened?"

Pietro just stood there not really sure of what to do or say. For the last few days things had actually been pleasant between them.

"GET OUT," she screamed at him and Pietro ran out and closed the door behind him. He didn't go downstairs though. He stayed outside her door and heard her screaming and swearing.

'What has gotten in to her?" he wondered

This went on for a while when it suddenly stopped. He creaked the door open a bit and saw his father, Magneto. He strained to listen to what his father was saying but could not hear. Then suddenly Magneto's hands reached out and he put them on Sandra's head and she started shrieking in pain.

"Stupid girl!" Magneto yelled

At that moment Pietro realized that Magneto was somehow controlling Sandra with the chip he put in her head…but how? He watched as Magneto through her to the floor. Then Magneto left. When Pietro was sure Magneto had gone he ran to Sandra's side and held her in his arms.

She slowly woke up and when she saw Pietro holding her she jumped up quickly. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Magneto did something to you, he hurt you." Pietro

"What are you talking about? Magneto hasn't been here. I haven't seen him since we kidnapped Scott," Sandra said

"But he was just here." Pietro said

Sandra looked at him with confusion in her eyes and Pietro realized Magneto wasn't controlling her but making her forget…but forget what?

"Never mind, maybe I imagined it." Pietro said

"Ok." Sandra said looking at him strangely

They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever till Pietro finally headed for the door.

"Pietro wait." Sandra said

Pietro turned around "Yeah?"

She looked like she wanted to say something important. "I" she started to say but then stopped "Never mind." She mumbled and watched Pietro walk out closing the door behind him.


	16. The big dance part I

AUTHOR'S NOTE Hey I wanted to say thank you to RedLina for giving me the correct spelling for Rogue

The next day an excited Kitty greeted Sandra at her locker.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Kitty squealed excitedly.

"What?" Sandra asked starting at Kitty as if she was on drugs or something.

"There's a school dance this weekend!" Kitty said pointing to a sign

"So?" Sandra said as she opened her locker and got the books for her class.

"Sooooo we so have to like go!" Kitty said

"I'm not much of a dance person." Sandra said

"But you HAVE to go! The dances are always so much fun!" Kitty exclaimed

"Well, I don't have anything to wear." Sandra said

"Then we can go shopping, I need to get something to wear too." Kitty said

"I don't know." Sandra said

"Come on, it will be fun." Kitty said

"I'll think about it." Sandra said

"Let me know by the end of the day, we can go shopping tonight." Kitty said and she skipped of to her class

"Oh boy," Sandra said and headed off to class

Sandra entered her class and noticed that both Kurt and Pietro were saving her a seat. She looked quickly at both of them and much to the disgust of Pietro sat in the seat Kurt had saved for her.

"Hey Sandra! Are you going to the big dance?" Kurt asked

"Oh um, I don't know. Kitty really wants me to go though." Sandra said

"You should go, it will be fun! I'm going and so are Evan, Rogue, and Jean," Kurt said

"Oh, Scott is not going?" Sandra questioned

"Um, he went to visit his brother." Kurt mumbled

"I didn't know he had a brother!" Sandra

"Sandra." Pietro snapped but she ignored him which really annoyed Pietro.

This made Kurt smile a bit and gave him hope that Sandra might decide to join the x-men.

"Sandra, you know Evan REALLY likes you." Kurt said

"Oh he does?" Sandra asked sounded amused

"Yeah, your all he talks about. It's always Sandra this or Sandra that. He said you're really pretty and smart and talented and wants to date you," Kurt said

"My aren't you the gossip." Sandra said making Kurt blush

Kurt's words really angered Pietro. 'Ewwwwwwww that loser Evan likes my Sandra.' He thought to himself and made a mental note to talk to Sandra about this and to stay away from Evan, although by the tone in Sandra's voice he didn't think he would have to worry about that.

After Sandra's last class she went to her locker and was not surprised that Kitty was already waiting for her.

"So? Are you gonna go?" she asked Sandra

"I suppose if I find something to wear I will." Sandra said

"EEE!" Kitty squealed happily

Sandra put her books in the lockers and then Kitty said, "Come on lets go to the mall now!"

"Whatever," Sandra said and they left

Pietro wanted to talk to Sandra when he saw her leaving with Kitty but then thought better of it, because he knew it would just make her mad.

"Girls and malls." He mumbled angry and headed for home.

When he got there Fred, Toad, and Lance were already there. Fred was eating as usual; Lance was watching the crappy TV and Toad was sitting in his own filth doing nothing.

"God, don't you ever shower, you stink." Pietro said to Toad

Toad sniffed himself and said, "It's not that bad!"

But Pietro had already wandered upstairs and did not here Toad.

"So, are you guys going to the big dance?" Toad asked

Fred and Lance looked at them like they were crazy.

We wouldn't be caught dead at some lame high school dance." Lance said

"Kitty and Sandra are going." Toad said

"Sandra's going?" Lance asked sounding stunned

"And Kitty." Toad added

"Maybe we could make an appearance." Lance said

"Sandra said she would dance with me." Toad said happily as both Fred and Lance laughed.

"What's so funny?" Toad asked

"Nothing..nothing." Lance said as he tried to calm himself down

Fred had already stopped laughing because he found bread behind the couch that didn't look to old and was eating it.

"And you guys think I'm disgusting." Toad said

Meanwhile at the mall….

"Oh Sandra, this would look so cute on you." Kitty said and held up a long blackdress with thin straps and looked very lowcut.

Sandra looked at it with doubt in her eyes but tried it on anyways and was surprised to find she liked it. She showed it to Kitty who responded with great enthusiasm.

"Wow, that looks great on you!" she said

"I guess." Sandra said

"Are you going to get it?" Kitty asked

Sandra hesitated and then said, "Yes."

"So that means your definitely going?" Kitty asked

Sandra sighed and said, "Yes Kitty, I'm going.

Kitty jumped up and down and clapped her hands

"I think the boys might come to, or at least Toad anyways." Sandra said quickly

"Oh." Kitty said not sounding very happy but tried to hide it.

"Toad said he would try to talk the others into going especially Lance, since I know you have a thing for him." Sandra said

"I do not have a thing for Lance!" Kitty said

Sandra laughed. "Oh please it's so obvious!" she said

"It is? I thought I hid it really good." Kitty said sounding crestfallen.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he likes you to. I've seen the way he looks at you." Sandra said.

"So do you want get ready at the mansion with me and the other girls?" Kitty asked

"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea. I just get ready by myself and meet you guys there," Sandra said

"But one of the best parts about the dances is getting ready with the girls." Kitty said

"Well, I'll just have to miss that part." Sandra said

Kitty hesitated then said, "Well why don't I come to the brotherhood's place and me and you can get ready together."

"Ok, why don't you come at like 7:00" Sandra said

"But the dance is at 8 that doesn't give us any time at all! I'll just come home with you on school on Friday." Kitty said

"But we get out at 230." Sandra said

"I know, it gives us just enough time." Kitty said

"We really need 5 ½ hours?" Sandra said

"Yes!" Kitty said

"Ok, if you say so." Sandra said

At the mansion there was much drama going on about Scott. Professor X was talking to Storm, Hank, and Logan about it.

"I do not believe he went to his brothers" Xaiver said

"It does not make any sense. It is not like Scott to just get up and leave." Storm said

"Which means something bad must of happened to Scott." Logan concluded

"But who?" Hank asked

"Everything that has happened leads back to Magneto." Xavier said

"But what would Magneto wants with Scott?" Storm asked

"I'm not sure. But for now I want you three to keep this between us. I don't want the others worrying," Xavier said

They all agreed to this and started to leave but Xavier stopped Logan.

"Kitty called me with some news about a big dance. She says she got Sandra to go with her and the other x-men. I want you to drive her and Kitty to the dance and see if you can find out anything." Xavier said

Logan didn't look too happy with this assignment but agreed to it anyways.

The next few days went by quickly without much happening. As school ended Kitty and Sandra went back to the Brotherhood and they raced up the stairs to Sandra's room to get ready.

"Why are they getting ready so early?" Toad asked

"Because there girls." Lance said

"Oh." Toad said but still sounded confused

The next few hours went by as the girls got ready and the boys stayed downstairs till finally at 730 they decided they should get ready as well. Everyone that is except Pietro. Pietro was sulking in the corner. He couldn't believe they were all going to the school dance! Well, he wasn't going nothing could make him go. 'Dances are for losers." Pietro decided.

When Lance, Toad, and Fred came downstairs Pietro laughed at them and told them they looked stupid even though they really didn't.

"Aren't the girls ready yet?" Toad whined

Then about five minutes later at 7:55 Kitty came downstairs.

"Sandra's coming, she just wanted to look at herself in the mirror once more." Kitty said.

Lance was staring at Kitty in awe. She was wearing a short red dress with black high heel shoes and had her hair pulled back.

"Wow Kitty, you look amazing." Lance said as he stared at her

"Thanks." Kitty said smiling at him

They were to busy smiling at each other that they didn't notice Sandra coming down the stairs but Pietro did. 'She looks beautiful' he thought to himself. She was wearing the dress she had bought at the mall and was wearing black high heel shoes as well but her hair was half up and the part that was down was curled.

He was going to say something to her but outside a car honked and Kitty shrieked "That's Logan!" and grabbed Sandra's hand and they went through the door.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go to the dance after all." Pietro said


	17. The big dance part II

Kitty and Sandra hopped into the car.

"Hi Logan! This is Sandra," Kitty said brightly

Logan glared at Sandra not trusting her and didn't say anything. Sandra glared right back at him but whispered to Kitty loud enough for Logan to hear, "He's cute Kitty." And the two girls giggled.

Logan rolled his eyes and drove off to the high school. When they arrived at the school the girls came out of the car.

"Bye Logan!" Kitty said but Sandra still had not said anything, which made Logan suspicious. He kept glancing back at them during the car ride and she looked like she was hiding something and for a second he could of swore her eyes changed to a blood red color but when he had looked again they were back to the original color, brown.

The girls went into the school and Logan drove back to the mansion to talk to Professor Xavier and tell him what had happened.

As they entered the gym were the dance was being held Sandra noted the crappy decorations right away. The next thing she noticed was Pietro. She sighed, she wasn't too happy to see him there, especially when he said he wasn't going to what he dubbed a lame dance.

Kitty saw her fellow x-men friends and waved to them. Sandra wouldn't of minded much but most unfortunately Evan was there and he was coming towards her.

"Damnit!" Sandra said

"What's wrong Sandra?" Kitty asked

"You didn't tell me Evan was gonna be here. I can't stand that kid. He's so annoying." Sandra said

"Oh...I'm sorry?" Kitty said unsure of how to react.

"Oh nevermind." Sandra said as she saw Lance, Toad, and Blob had entered. Kitty noticed Sandra looking at them and asked, "You're not going to hang out with them…are you?"

"Well" Sandra started to say but then noticed they walked over to were Pietro was. "I guess I'll stay with you." She mumbled.

"The boys will probably do their own thing, so it's not like we'd be hanging out with Evan the whole time." Kitty said trying to be helpful.

"Right." Sandra said

"Unless he asks you to dance." Kitty said

"Sandra!" Evan squealed when he saw and blushed

Sandra ignored him.

"You look beautiful." Evan told her but Sandra again ignored him and Evan sadly walked away.

Pietro was laughing. "Daniels thinks he's so cool. Can you believe he actually thought he could have had a chance with Sandra? He's so pathetic."

Toad and Blob agreed with Pietro but Lance was too busy staring at Kitty he didn't even hear what Pietro had said.

"Sandra said she would dance with me to!" Blob said happily

"Score!" Toad said and they high-fived each other

"You guys are such losers." Pietro said sounded disgusted

"You're just jealous!" Toad said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Pietro asked angrily towering over Toad.

"Um I said you're a um zealous!" Toad said nervously and backed away from Pietro

"Jeez Pietro, calm down." Lance said as he finally averted his attention away from Kitty and noticed Pietro was on the verge of beating the crap out of Toad.

Pietro didn't answer but stared at Sandra angry at all the attention she was receiving from the other boys and even some of the male teachers! They were all staring at her as she danced and it was no wonder, 'she dances like a stripper' he thought

"Sandra, you said you didn't know how to dance." Kitty said feeling very awkward

"I know, I'm such a horrible dancer." Sandra said sounding innocent

"No, you look good," Kitty said trying not to sound jealous. But she was all the guys kept coming up to Sandra and tried to dance with her but none of the guys had tried to dance with Kitty.

"You don't have to keep pushing them away. I mean you can dance with them if you want." Kitty said

"Oh please, those losers? Besides it wouldn't be fair to you, you're my date!" Sandra said with a laugh.

Kitty blushed. "Oh, well um, Sandra…I'm not gay." She said

"You idiot, I didn't mean it like that." Sandra said "Whenever I go out clubbing with the my girls we always say we are each other's date."

"Oh." Kitty said feeling very very stupid.

"Whatever." Sandra said

Then Sandra noticed Toad and Blob were coming over.

"Oh I promised them I would dance with them." Sandra said

"Well, I just go and get some punch or something." Kitty said

"No don't go, I mean there are two of them." Sandra said

Kitty stared at them and made a face and then looked longingly at Lance who was talking with Pietro. "I guess I could stay." She said

So Kitty danced with Toad and Sandra danced with Blob. Sandra whispered something to Blob and he nodded and wondered off and came back with Lance.

"So I heard you wanted to dance with me." Lance said

"Well I'm dancing with Kitty, so hahaha." Toad said

Sandra grabbed him and said, "And now she'll dance with Lance."

Kitty blushed but danced with Lance and Sandra danced with both Blob and Toad. She did notice that Pietro was standing by himself. Quite a few girls kept going over to him but he did not dance with any of them.

Toad decided it would be a good idea to get Pietro and Blob went with him. They tried to convince him into dancing with Sandra since they know he wanted to but he was so stubborn and kept refusing. While this was going the DJ played the first slow song of the note and much to Sandra's horror she noticed Evan was once again making his way towards her.

"Just dance with him." Kitty said

"But that would involve touching him." Sandra said

"Maybe you could stand really far apart." Kitty suggested

"I don't think that's what he would have in mind." Sandra said

"If he tries anything I'll kick his ass." Lance volunteered

"Just dance with him to be nice." Kitty said

"Oh I'm never nice." Sandra said but when Evan reached her and asked her to dance she reluctantly agreed but only because she noticed Pietro staring at her.

"What the fuck!" Pietro said when he saw her dancing with Evan

"It's your own fault, we told you to go over there." Blob said

"Maybe they'll get married." Toad said

Pietro turned to angrily to Toad and Toad quickly said, "I mean Evan's really hairy."

"You're an idiot and that doesn't make any sense." Pietro said

While dancing with Evan, Sandra tried to move away but Evan kept moving closer to her and felt his hand move slowly to her ass.

"That's it. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Pietro said

But much to Sandra's relief Kurt popped in between her and Evan. "Sandra may I cut in?" he asked

"YES" Sandra shouted

"But I was dancing with her." Evan whined

"Go away Evan, you suck." Sandra said and Evan stunned at hearing because he had stupidly thought Sandra liked him ran away.

Then she turned to Kurt, "OH my God, thank you Kurt. I fuckin' love you so much right now."

Kurt laughed. "It's ok I was noticing the look on your face and I know Evan can be stupid sometimes and doesn't know how to take a hint but I bet he knows now you don't like him."

"Oh probably now he probably thinks you suck is could for I wanna give you a blowjob or something." Sandra said

"What a whore!" Pietro said to Toad "First she's dancing with Daniels and now she's' dancing with that freak?"

Toad merely nodded deciding that would be the safest approach because he didn't want to get on Pietro's bad side again especially since Lance was dancing with Kitty and Blob had gone to some punch and cookies.

Luckily for Toad, his nod pleased Pietro. "See even you agree with me!" Pietro said

The dance was over but the DJ played another slow song.

"I hate slow songs." Sandra said and Kurt was going to asked her if she wanted to dance again but Pietro ran over

"She's dancing with me freak." He said glaring at Kurt and Kurt glanced back at Sandra and walked away. Sandra and Pietro stood there looking at each other until Sandra rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." And put her arms around him.

He didn't say anything to her and Sandra refused to look at him. Pietro began to feel like he wanted to kiss her and as she pressed her body against his he felt a tingle sensation all throughout his body and also was feeling very horny.

"Sandra." Pietro said but she still refused to look at him so he took his hand and forced her face to look into his. "I" he started to say but they were interrupted on the account that the wall had just been blown open.

Sandra pulled apart from Pietro and recognized Magneto's acolytes and a new face who she had not seen before.

"What the hell is going on?" Pietro asked but Sandra hadn't heard him.

She ignored all the screams and people running around and went over to the acolytes.

"What do you want?" Sandra said

"We thought your dance could use some excitement." Pyro said grinning devilishly and wiped out his lighter causing fire across the gym.

Sandra raised her eyebrows looking amused, "Well it was getting rather boring." She said

"Remy didn't want to come." The new guy claimed

"Right." Sandra said and whispered to Sabertooth," Why is he talking in third person?" Sabertooth shrugged and walked into the dance breaking apart the speakers and throwing them.

The police came; rather quickly Sandra thought and immediately went to were Pyro was wreaking havoc with his dancing fire people or whatever they were supposed to be. Pietro ran over to Sandra. "We should go." He said but she refused here eyes lit with excitement and suddenly her eyes were a blood red but then they weren't and Pietro decided he must have been seeing things.

"We're going now." He said grabbing her hand

"Oh fine" Sandra said taking one last look at the destruction and they left.


	18. Drinking and Drugs

Sandra strolled through the streets late at night. The rest of the Brotherhood had gone to sleep but she was feeling restless. She remembered Tiffany saying something about a party and since she hadn't seen Tiffany in quite some time Sandra decided to go.

It was also her favorite kind of party. The kind that seemed to have an endless supply of drugs and alcohol. Sandra had not gotten high since she joined the Brotherhood, and while she did have her own supply of alcohol hidden in her room, she still hadn't gotten really drunk, which is just what she planned to do tonight.

She arrived at the house that was holding the party and was greeted by an already drunk Tiffany.

"Sandraaaaa," she said giggling, "You made it!"

"Yeah," Sandra mumbled entering the house. She looked around and did not recognize any of the people there. She headed straight for the beer and then indulged in the mixed drinks and even drank vodka straight.

She kept drinking and even danced a little. The guys kept coming over to her but she kept brushing them off until this one guy came. He was tall and muscular. He had dark brown hair and sexy green eyes. Sandra giggled and flirted with him. Tiffany had stopped drinking a while ago and was starting to sober off so she was keeping her eye on Sandra.

Tiffany turned around for one second to get some water and when she did that the guy and Sandra went upstairs to an empty bedroom. The room looked like it was some sort of trophy room. There were animal heads mounted on the wall, rifles, and even two swords were hung on the wall.

Sandra and this guy started making out and made there way to the bed. He laid on top of her kissing her neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and as he threw it on the floor she suddenly thought of Pietro and didn't want to be here with this guy.

She sat up a bit. "Hey, I think I want to get back to the party." She told him

But he pushed her back down, hard. "Shut up babe." He said.

"Get off of me," she said angrily

But he ignored her and continued to kiss her and grope her. She was able to knock him off the bed and tried to leave but her grabbed her foot and caused her to fall.

"You're gonna give me what I want," the guy saw

Sandra felt a mixture of anger and fear surging in her. The swords hanging on the wall began to move but neither noticed. She was staring at him, hating him. "I'm leaving," she said but he pulled her towards him and started kissing her neck. She kneed him in the balls and backed away. She was breathing heavily and glaring at him now with great contempt and her eyes began to change colors. They went from gray to black to blood red

"Holy shit, what happened to your eyes?" the guy asked

But he never got answer. The two swords flew off the why one went straight through the back of his head and the other went through his heart. He fell to the ground dead. Sandra's breathing became more even and her eyes returned to its normal color. She stood there staring at what she had done when there was loud knocking on the door.

'Shit,' she thought but then she heard it was only Tiffany.

"Are you alone?" she asked Tiffany.

"Yeah," Tiffany answered and Sandra opened the door a little bit and Tiffany squeezed through.

Tiffany's eyes widened with horror when she saw the dead body.

"Oh my God! Sandra!" she exclaimed

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident." Sandra said

"Oh my God, oh my God." Tiffany wailed

Sandra hesitated for a moment then she recalled this guy outside smoking a cigarette and playing around with a lighter. She went over to were he had thrown his shirt and felt in his front pocked but there was no lighter in it. Then she went over to his body and pulled out the swords from his body and turned him room and looked in his front pockets of his pants and she found the lighter.

"Sandra no, that's not a good idea. Lets just leave." Tiffany said

"I can't. They'll find my fingerprints on his body." Sandra said and looked around for papers and other flammable stuff.

"But what about the other people in the house?" Tiffany asked

"What about them?" Sandra asked

"It's…its'...it's just not nice." Tiffany said

Sandra ignored her and looked at the papers he had collected. "This just won't do." She said. Then she turned to Tiffany. "Do you know if they have any Kerosene?" she asked

Tiffany stared at her dumfounded

"Can you go and check in the garage or something?"

"Maybe you should just go to the police and confess." Tiffany said

"Oh yeah and what am I supposed to say, my mutant powers got out of control and I killed him?" Sandra asked, "Tiffany please, I need your help. Can you just look for me?" she asked.

Tiffany sighed then nodded her head.

Sandra threw a blanket to her. "If you find any, wrap it in this. If anyone asks just say your cold."

Tiffany nodded her head again. When she left Sandra locked the door behind and waited. About ten minutes later Tiffany was back.

"Well, did you find any?" Sandra asked

Tiffany removed the blanket to show that she indeed did find a can of kerosene.

"It's about half full." Tiffany said

"Good." Sandra said

Tiffany hesitated then asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure." Sandra said

Sandra started pouring the kerosene on the body. She used most of it for the body and when it was almost empty she made a trail of it to the window.

"You get out first." She instructed Tiffany and Tiffany climbed out. When Sandra saw Tiffany was safely on the ground. She took a piece of paper and started to climb out of the window. Then she lit the piece of paper on fire and dropped it inside the house right were the trail of kerosene was and climbed down carrying the empty can of kerosene and a bottle of vodka.

"Quick." Sandra said and they ran like hell. They ran until they reached Tiffany's place.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight." Tiffany said

"Nah, I don't want my boys to worry." Sandra and handed Tiffany the empty can of kerosene. Then walked away from Tiffany back towards the brotherhood with the bottle of vodka in her hand. She was almost there when she stopped. She was passing by an alley and she really wanted to drink this vodka. It was blue and looked pretty. Sandra drank the empty bottle and left it there then stumbled around and somehow made it back to the brotherhood unharmed. As she walked up the stairs she held onto the railing so she wouldn't fall. She reached to the top and much to her surprise Pietro was waiting outside her room with his arms crossed and he looked really mad.

'Uh-oh,' Sandra thought and started to stagger towards him but she fell and he rushed towards her to help her up.

"Where the hell did you go? I went to check on you and you were gone." Pietro said

"A party with Tiff." Sandra answered slurring her words a bit

"Where there boys there?" he demanded then felt embarrassed when he realized how stupid he sounded.

Sandra just laughed. "You so silly." She said

"Yeah, I try." Pietro mumbled as he tried to help Sandra to her room.

He turned to look at Sandra and there faces were inches apart. Pietro started turning away when suddenly Sandra kissed him. He slowly pulled away feeling confused and accidentally let go of Sandra causing her to fall to the ground.

It was a nice kiss but he knew he couldn't think anything of it. She was drunk and was not her usually self. And by tomorrow she probably wouldn't even remember. Pietro was so lost in his own thoughts he did not hear Sandra say, "I don't feel so good." It was not until she threw up on his feet he was brought back to reality

"Ah, shit." Pietro said when he realized what happened. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Then he took her trashcan, which happened to be the only one in the house and put it by her bed. He quickly went to the bathroom to wipe off his feet. Then he ran back to her room and found that Sandra had already fallen asleep. He pulled up her chair by her bed and he sat in it. He sat there listening to her breathe until he to fell asleep.

The next morning Sandra awoke feeling like shit. She looked next to her and saw Pietro sleeping in the tried. The events of last night were a blur but she did remember killing that guy and kissing Pietro. She stared at him figuring he hold this over her head and tell everyone she kissed him.

A while later Pietro woke. Sandra was still lying in bed because she felt to crappy to get up. "How are you feeling?" he asked her

"Like crap." She said

Pietro smiled at her. "I was worried about you. You shouldn't have snuck out." He said

"Technically I didn't sneak out since I left through the front door and came back through the front door." Sandra said

Pietro shook his head. "Still, something could of happened to you. You could have gotten really hurt."

"Oh like you never gotten drunk before." Sandra said

"Well that's different." Pietro said

"Because your guy." Sandra said mockingly

Pietro not wanted to start a fight said, "You should just stay in bed all day and rest. I'll bring you up some water."

Sandra was surprised. She accepted him to be an asshole about the whole thing but instead he seemed genuinely concerned. And what surprised her most of all was he never mentioned the kiss.

She pondered whether she should say anything about it, and then decided not to. Pietro came back carry bottled water and toast.

"I went to the store and swiped some bread and bottled water. The stuff we got here is no good." Pietro said

Sandra took a small bite of the toast.

"Don't eat it to fast." Pietro warned

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him

Doing what?"

"Helping me."

Pietro blushed and shrugged his shoulders

"Well thank you." Sandra said

"Your welcome."

Pietro stayed by her side through the rest of the day helping her but the whole time he kept thinking about the kiss and hoped she would do it again, but much to his disappointment, she did not.


	19. Hopeless

The rest of the weekend went by without much happening. Sandra kept to herself in her room. She finally emerged from it on Monday morning to go to school. Kitty was waiting by her locker.

"OMG Sandra, I went by to see you over the weekend and Lance told me you were sick!" she exclaimed

"It was more like hung over." Sandra said.

"You were hung over?" Kitty asked sounding stunned

"Yeah. What have you never been drunk or hung over before or something?" Sandra

"Well, no." Kitty said

"Hmm." Sandra said as they walked to class

"So what was up with those guys at the dance? Did you know them?" Kitty asked

"They're friends of mine. They told me they were bored." Sandra

"So they decided to destroy the school and ruin the dance for everyone!" Kitty exclaimed a bit dramatically.

"I guess." Sandra said

After that Sandra avoided Kitty and the other x-men for the rest of the day. In her classes she sat in the back away from them. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after what had happened over the weekend. Kitty however would not leave Sandra alone. She knew something was wrong and was worried about her.

After school Sandra decided to walk home. She lit up a cigarette with the lighter she had swiped from the guy with sexy green eyes that she killed. Kitty caught up with her.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you smoked! Smoking is like so bad for you!" Kitty exclaimed

"I don't really care." Sandra said

"But they can like kill you!" Kitty said

"Well then all the more reason for me to smoke." Sandra said

"That's not funny." Kitty said

"Maybe I'm not being funny." Sandra said

Kitty looked horrified. "Sandra is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, now stop pestering me." Sandra started walking faster but Kitty grabbed her arm

"Sandra, what happened to you this weekend?" Kitty asked with concern in her eyes.

Sandra stared at her feeling annoyed. She could not talk to Kitty about this but memories of the past were floating through her head. This guy was not the first she had killed. There were others before him. She never meant to kill anybody, it just happened. She couldn't control herself, her power. It was all too much for her.

Her first kill she was 14, a year before she was kicked out of her home. She was babysitting her little sister Amanda who was 3 at the time. Someone had broken into the house. They were going to harm Amanda but Sandra stopped him. She didn't even realize what had happened first. The knives just came and started chopping the man's body up. She had screamed at Amanda to cover her eyes. Poor Amanda was sobbing but she did as her sister asked.

Sandra carried the bloody mess and dug a hole in the backyard and buried the body. She knew her parents wouldn't question the hole because of the dog. She made it very deep. She cleaned up the mess and explained to Amanda they could never talk about this night ever.

Sandra was worried about Amanda spilling the beans on what happened but Amanda never said a word. Sandra vowed to never let anything like this happen again but it was a year later when Sandra was at home. This time her mom and dad were there. Amanda was up in bed sleeping.

It was a crazy old bum. He wouldn't have really hurt them but he did have a gun. Sandra didn't mean to shoot him but she did, and her parents saw her and knew right then she was a mutant.

Her father screamed at her and told her she was a disgrace to the family and called her filthy little mutant whore. He slapped her across the place and told her to get out and never come back and if she did he would kill her. Her mother did nothing and just let it happen.

Sandra had called Tiffany from a pay phone crying and Tiffany came. Together they got a bus and left their hometown forever.

"Sandra, you can talk to me." Kitty said snapping Sandra back to reality.

"I got to go." Sandra said sounding miserable and Kitty let her go worrying about her friend.

Sandra arrived at the Brotherhood feeling empty. She felt like she had nothing and didn't want to be here anymore working for that horrid Magneto. He had promised her so much. But he like everyone else had lied just to use her.

She hated everything about her life. There was nothing here for her anymore. She wasn't going to be able to do what Magneto wanted. She had already taken Scott for him, which she deeply regretted. But there was nothing she could do about that anymore.

She sighed sadly and reached under her bed and pulled out a small box containing pictures. She had snuck back to her house once to take some things she needed before she left for goods. Her parents never even realized she was there

She looked through the pictures. There was one of her and her sister right before she had left. It was the summertime, and Amanda had just turned four. She looked through the other picture of her and her family and some were of her and Tiffany from back in the day.

Sandra missed everything so much but she could never go back. Too much had happened. But still there was a hole in her heart. She missed her family so much and it tore her apart knowing they didn't want her.

She wished she wasn't a mutant. It had caused nothing but sorrow and heartbreak for her. The person she had become was because of being a mutant. She would still be home if this had never happened. She wouldn't of murdered people.

Guilt resided in her. She felt like she was losing her mind. What the hell was she here for? Why did she agree to join the Brotherhood? And why the hell did she go back to school? It seemed like a good idea at first. She regretted having to drop out when she was kicked out of her house. Sure she got really good grades, she was rather smart but none of it seemed worth it.

She heard the boys come in downstairs and put the pictures back in the box and shoved them under the bed. And wiped her eyes and too much to her surprise she was crying. She hadn't even realized she was.

'How strange,' she thought

She went to the back of the house for a smoke. It seemed to be the only thing to relax her lately.

She felt him before he even said anything. She closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Pietro."

"Hey." He said softly

"What do you want?" she asked

Pietro shrugged. "I'm just worried about you. You seemed so sad and out of it at school today." He said

"Oh." Sandra said

"Is everything ok?" he asked her

"I don't know." Sandra answered

Pietro sat down next to her not saying anything as Sandra blew smoke into the air from the cigarette. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Today's my sister's birthday. She's seven." Sandra told him

Pietro put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that through the rest of the day and well into the night.

Meanwhile at the mansion….

Kitty was expressing her concerns about Sandra to the Professor who was already worried about Scott.

Beast was finally able to contact Scott's brother and they were not at all surprised to find that Scott was not there. This confirmed their fears that Scott was mostly likely in the clutches of Magneto.

The Professor still had not told the younger x-men. Even though they had a right to know he did not want them to worry. Storm and Logan were currently searching for Scott but have had no luck. It was as if Scott disappeared from the face of the earth.

Xavier only hoped it wasn't too late for Scott. He had kept trying Cerebro (sp?) but still he could not find Scott and this worried him.

"Professor, do you think everything will turn out ok?" Kitty asked

"I hope so, I certainly hope so." Xavier said


	20. Starting to remember

Author's Note Sorry for the lack of updates, school was a you-know-what this semester. Anyways, I'm going to TRY to update at least once a week and maybe have this done by the summer!

_6 years ago_

"Look at all the mutant, crap. I'm glad our family is normal." Sandra heard her father say

"Oh yes dear." Her mother quickly agreed

He turned to Sandra. "Are any of those freaks at your school?"

"I don't know." Sandra said softly

"I don't want you hanging around those people. They shouldn't even be allowing them at the schools. They're trouble, that's what they all are. Mutant problem…only way to solve it is to kill them all. You stay away from them, ya hear?"

"Yes father." Sandra said not looking him in the eye.

She kissed her parents good night and ran upstairs. She closed her door and locked then laid down on her bed and cried.

Present Day 

"Sandra, please you don't want to do this."

"Oh Bill, you were never good at knowing what I wanted.

Sandra licked her lips and bent down to were Bill was. She had cut him with a knife on the side of his face as well as various other parts of his body. Behind her the knives were floating in the air.

Sandra…" he trailed off her eyes changed to all black to white to blood red and then the last thing he saw was the knives coming at him once more and then he died.

"It's all for the best dear." Magneto said coming up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and she moved it away and turned to look at him.

"You rest up, I'll dispose of the body." Magneto said. Sandra nodded at him and left the room.

Magneto grinned evilly as he looked at the dead bloody body of this boy. "Oh Charles, you'll never see it coming."

Sandra went back to the brotherhood, unsure of where she had just been and how she got all this blood on her. Thankfully, none of the boys were there. There would be questions if they had seen her like this and she didn't even know what happened, except it was something bad. She stepped in the shower and franticly washed the blood off and washed it all go down the drain. She was scared but there was nothing she could do now, it was too late to turn back.

She remembered what Kitty said but Sandra was pretty sure that not even the X-men would want her. She knew she had killed someone tonight, she just couldn't remember for some reason. Then there was the guy at the party, and other nights she couldn't remember yet she would find blood on herself and it wasn't her blood. Then there was the whole kidnapping Scott thing. She knew they hadn't done anything to him yet; she wasn't sure what they were going to do with him. Magneto never let her in on that part of the plan. Sometimes she pondered about setting Scott free, she knew were Magneto was keeping him but that would be to risky. Magneto would surely kill her but then again maybe that would be good Sandra thought to herself thinking how she really had nothing to live for.

Sandra started crying. She felt so horrible for what she had done to Scott. Sure he was annoying and kind of geeky but he was a nice guy and that was pretty rare. He really was just trying to help her.

"Stupid x-men," she mumbled. Why did they have to be so nice to her and make all this so much harder. She sighed and went downstairs. The boys still weren't back yet and she wondered were they were. She tried to remember what day it was but couldn't and they of course didn't have a calendar. Their clock didn't even work anymore so she didn't know what time it was either.

Sandra felt pains in her head, kind of like a headache but at the same time it seemed like something more.

"What the hell is going on with me?" she said as the pains got greater and greater and she fell to the floor.

Then they suddenly disappeared. But she finally remembered what happened that afternoon and all the other days and nights she had forgotten. So much pain and death and blood.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

She was sitting on the floor when she heard the door slam and she stood up quickly.

"Finally! Where have you guys been?"

"Uh, school." Toad said

"Yeah, were the hell were you?" Lance asked

"School?" Sandra asked

"Did you forget what day it was? I do that sometimes too." Blob said as he munched on a bag of chips

Sandra shrugged her shoulders. "I have to go to my room now."

Pietro stared after her wondering what had just happened. She was acting quite odd and that worried him. He went after her upstairs and into her room.

"Sandra, what is with you? Is everything ok?"

Sandra didn't answer him.

"Sandra please answer me."

She looked up at him. "I don't know." She said very softly.

Pietro moved towards her to hug her but she backed away.

"Don't…just don't."

"Just let me hold you." He said moving towards again and put his arms around her. He held her for a few minutes then kissed her on the top of her head.

He pulled away and they stared at each other without saying anything. But when Pietro turned to leave Sandra stopped.

"Pietro wait…can you just stay with me…for the whole night?"

Pietro smiled at her. "Anything for you." He said and then blushed for saying something stupid like that but she didn't notice.

"Thank you."

She sat at her desk and started writing very fast. He stared at her wondering what had happened to her today. He also thought about how she asked him to spend the night with her in her room as he stared at her. He knew it meant nothing sexual but deep down he wished it did.


	21. Turning around

When Sandra woke up she quickly ushered Pietro out of her room. She had a lot to do and didn't want to be bothered or have him see what she was going to attempt to do. She was going to try to remove the chip Magneto put in her to control her and hurt her. She was stupid to believe him at first. Trying to remove it could kill her since she wasn't sure exactly where it was but she didn't care anymore.

'I'd rather be dead then in his control.' She thought as she sat down and positioned herself in front of the mirror. She breathed in and out deeply to help her concentrate so she could remove this chip. Several minutes pasted and she was finally able to locate it in her mind. Now came the difficult part, removing it without ruining any part of her brain which would be hard. Sandra had considered going to a doctor but knew she wouldn't be able to trust anyone, not even the x-men. They probably figured out by know what she had done to Scott. 'Hopefully,' she thought he would still be alive and she could rescue him.

Slowly she began the process of moving the chip. It was small which was good but she still had to be careful. Magneto knew what he was doing when he did this. 'Damn he's good and kinda evil too.' She thought. Then finally she had the small chip come out of her right ear and a tiny bit of blood came out to. She looked at herself wondering if anything was damaged but nothing seemed different.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Now to find Scott." And she left. She remembered Sabertooth saying where he was in the Acolyte's hideout. So she walked through the woods. Till she came to where the Acolyte's where. She didn't go in right away. She stayed outside trying to pinpoint where they were. She saw Pyro outside fooling around with a branch he had lit on fire. She didn't see the others. She decided the back way would be the best way to enter, considering it was closer were Scott was. Sandra tried to be as quiet as possible as she slowly crept to the jail were they were holding Scott. When she saw him and saw he was alive she opened the gates. He jumped back and looked surprised to see her.

"Sandra?'

"Shhh," she said taking his hand and leading him out. She walked with him until they were almost to the mansion.

"You'll be ok to get back by yourself, right?" she asked

"Sandra, come with me. Professor X and the others will keep you safe." Scott told her

"I can't" Sandra said looking down

"Sandra, I understand and I forgive you. Magneto is very manipulative person. Please, just come with me." Scott pleaded

Sandra heisted and looked at Scott. "Not yet, I need to…do some things first but as soon as I can get away, I'll um."

"Just come with me now." Scott said holding out his handing in a welcoming gesture

"Not yet. You need to hurry. I suspect they'll be noticing you're gone." Sandra turned to leave but yelled over her shoulder. "I'll come to the mansion soon, I promise." And then she broke into a run and didn't stop till she reached the Brotherhood.

"Hey," she said to Pietro. "If anything asks I was with you the whole day, Kay?"

"Sandra what…? He started to ask but she shook her head. "I can't tell you but will you just cover for me?"

"Um, yeah."

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then went up to her room leaving a very puzzled Pietro. However he wasn't like that for long because moments later a very angry Magneto enered…


	22. A Beating

AUTHOR'S NOTE

sorry I've been doing so crappy at updating but between school and work I have no time! But I'm been trying to work things out so hopefully I'll be updating more often! (and sorry its short but I wanted to get in at least one chapter this week, the next ones will be longer though)

"Where is she?" Magneto yelled his face red with anger.

"Who?" Pietro asked innocently

"Don't screw around," Magneto snarled pushing Pietro to the floor. "I know it was her, she let him go."

"Let who go?"

Magneto ignoring Pietro made his way upstairs to Sandra's room and started pounding on the door.

"You bitch! You ruined everything!"

"Hey maybe we should just calm down." Pietro said

"Shut up!" Magneto said as the door opened

"What's going on?" she asked

"Oh like you don't know, you bitch after all I did for you, you go around and pull this crap."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Scott."

"What about him?"

Magneto slapped her. "I'm tired of your games, you're through."

"Aw, come Mags, you know you need me," she said seductively moving closer to him. Pietro looked away.

"You didn't…you didn't do it?" he asked.

"Well you have to let me know what you're talking about first," she said smiling

"Of course." He turned to Pietro, "Get lost." And entered Sandra's room closing the door behind him.

Pietro however didn't leave. He put his ear to the door vainly trying to hear what was being said for the next 15 minutes or so.

"Hey Pietro, whatcha doing?" Blob asked

"Shut up idiot! I'm trying to hear what Magneto and Sandra are saying"

"Why can't you just ask?"

"Damnit!" Pietro said and sped downstairs. Seconds later the door opened and Magneto left.

"Hey," Fred said as Magneto passed by him but Magneto ignored him. Curious to see what had happened Fred went into Sandra's room and gasped.

"Are you ok?" he asked starting at her swollen eye and the bruises that started to form on her body."

"Never better," she said managing a faint smile

"Did Magneto do this?" he asked as Pietro sped upstairs to Sandra's room

"Holy shit! Sandra…" Pietro said looking shocked

"I'm fine," Sandra said standing up and falling.

Pietro went over to her. "We should take you to a hospital or something."

"I'll be fine," she said pushing him away and falling again. "I don't need him a hospital.

"Why did you let him do this to you?" Pietro asked.

"Who?"

"Sandra, please, you know what I'm talking about.

Sandra shrugged her shoulders. "It's complicated."

Fred stood there looking uncomfortable then said, "Pietro's right we need to take you somewhere."

"Hey, I'll be fine. I always now leave me alone!"

Sandra pointed towards the door and Fred walked out. Pietro hesitated looking at her but then he left too.


End file.
